


Right In Front of You

by SeachelleTheTideborn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty backstory for reader with possible trigger warnings, Art, Big guys standing up for the small people, Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Gladio is the most popular guy in school, Gladiolus makes everything better, Hold me Gladdy Daddy, I'm new to FFXV, I'm trying, Ignis is scary..., Loss of Virginity, Panic Attacks, Rating May Change, Reader is a bookworm, Size Difference, Size Kink, Valentine's Challenge, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, Wrote this after a friend begged me for it, Yes a titanic moment is coming., dance, will warn in a note before that happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeachelleTheTideborn/pseuds/SeachelleTheTideborn
Summary: Reader is a nerd and often a target of bullying. She has been in love with Gladio forever. Valentine's day is coming up and she becomes determined to send him a card but instead of her name, she puts that it is from a secret admirer. Things become intense when he needs to meet her. So, he looks for her at the Valentine dance...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I still haven't played FFXV but a friend BEGGED and BEGGED me to write this for her. I couldn't say no. I read over the character profiles and personalities and went by that. I somehow managed to avoid spoilers. So this is probably (definitely) terribly out of character but I promised I'd write it and post it... So here goes....
> 
> Please be gentle, I have no clue what I'm doing with these characters.

Every day was the same; same classes, same people bullying you, same lunch, same assigned seats. You hated this school. The only good thing was the eye candy next to you. The bad thing about that was he did not notice you at all. Every day was the same with him too.

"Hey, Gladio!" 

Gladiolus looked up at his friend Prompto, "Hn? Ah, sorry."

"I take it you didn't hear a word I said?"

"I did not. Sorry." He looked behind the blonde one more, "Was admiring the view."

The popular girls would gather around before class and giggle and talk about crap you didn't really care to know about. You swore when you heard them talk at all, your IQ would drop severely. They had bad habits of making the skirts of their uniforms shorter so their ass would show when they would lean over, which is what one girl was doing now. Her pink lace panties playing peek a boo with anyone who looked. Gladiolus was living it.

You never tweaked your outfit, you kept it long like it was meant to be, just below your knees. You buttoned the shirt up all the way as well, not showing any cleavage like the other girls. 

With an annoyed huff you pushed your reading glasses up where they had slid down while you read your book. You continued to ignore the student known as Gladiolus that sat beside you.

_"Nothing in his life became him like the leaving it-"_

"The clock is broke again. Gladio, you know what time it is?" Prompto asked.

"I have no idea." Gladiolus looked around and saw you, "Hey, you!"

_"He died as one that had been studied in his death to throw away the dearest thing he owed, as 't were a careless trifle."_

"Girl with glasses!"

You didn't answer until he poked you on your arm. You looked up, a blush on your cheeks, "Y-Yes?"

"You know what time it is?"

"It's 8:45 am."

"Thanks, baby girl." He winked at you and turned back to his friend.

You were trying not to blush yourself into a nosebleed at his words. He had never said anything to you before and him simply asking the time and picking on you almost made you swoon. 'Okay, calm down. He didn't mean it. He only wanted to get a ride out of you.'

Thankfully, class started and you were able to distract yourself. After the class was over, you took your time gathering your things and neatly putting them in your bag. A shadow came over you and you looked up to see several of the girls in the class standing before you.

"Uh, hey..."

"Hey, nerd. What did Gladdy say to you just before class started?"

"Huh?" You'd finally forgotten about the incident, "Oh, the clock is broke. He asked what time it was for his friend."

"Oh! That's okay then."

That was okay? What was this girl, his keeper? Probably his girlfriend, but even if she was she had no right to know everything he says to everyone...

"I thought he had lowered his standards if he was talking to you."

'Bitch.'

Once everyone was out of your way, you went straight to your locker. You never liked those girls. It was depressing because they constantly whispered and laughed whenever you were forced to walk past them. It was horrible. They were already jealous because you sat beside Gladiolus in all of your classes. It was assigned seats, it was out of your control. The teachers knew you were the only one who didn't talk during class. The other girls would chatter constantly when sitting beside him.

"Y/n!"

"Hey, Luna."

Your one friend Lunafreya was popular and loved by everybody but she didn't treat you badly or just flat out ignore you like everyone else did. Your locker had always been beside hers and the two of you became fast friends after you ran into each other every day.

"What's the matter? You look down."

"Just the usual..."

"I swear, those girls! Just knock one in the face one day and they just might leave you alone."

It was hard to make your friend angry but whenever she heard about anyone bullying you, she would get the meanest glare on her face and rant about how horrible people were.

"Are you going to the Valentine dance next week?"

You sighed, "I don't want to go..."

"Come on, I'll help you find a dress! We can go shopping for one tomorrow." She seemed so happy, you hated to say no.

"Okay..." 

"Ah! Wonderful! Meet me at the dress shop tomorrow!"

The Valentine dance was a yearly thing. All the girls would wear pretty pink dresses and try to entice their crushes to dance with them. It made you sick. Luna already had a date, Noctis. He was good friends with Gladiolus, Prompto, and Ignis. Okay, you decided you'd get a dress and show up to the dance long enough to see if anyone spiked the punch. Then you'd leave before some Carrie stuff happened. You were sure this would end in disaster. You had never worn a formal dress in your life and knew for a fact you wouldn't find anything. Last time you tried dressing up was when you were a small child, you didn't look good then and you were sure you wouldn't look good now.

...

"How about this one?" Lunafreya picked up a slim pink dress made of silk and held it up to you, "Hmm..."

You just stood there and looked at yourself in the mirror with this poofy pink mess of a dress being held up in front of you. It was clear you were not amused. Luna softly laughed at your expression and put it back.

"Okay, maybe not!" She looked through more dresses and found a slim pastel pink dress with faint flower designs on the bottom, "Um... Yeah, no. Let's see..."

Your heart was not into finding a dress but she picked out a few for you to try on. This early in the morning, there weren't any other shoppers around so you were able to walk out and model the dresses for your friend without worrying about anyone staring. The first one you tried on was an A-Line dress, neon pink in color with sequins at the top on the skinny straps. It was an instant no as soon as you walked out, thankfully. Second, you had a bit of a problem trying to figure out the top. It was so strappy, you just threw it to the side and went straight to the third which was a tea length dress. The top was a pale pink, turning into a more neon color as it went down. Luna shook her head when you came out and turned around. 

With a sigh, you flopped down into the chair beside her, "I'm not sure any of these are me."

"Don't give up! We will find one. It's tradition for the girls to wear pink but pink isn't really your color. This will be difficult. It isn't a rule to wear pink, though..." She touched her lip while she thought, "Here's a good question."

"Okay."

"Do you like anyone?"

"I... No..."

"You can tell me." She smiled, "If I know them, I can sort of think of a dress they might like on you."

There must have been a defeated look on your face. Luna scooted closer to you and took your hand in hers, silently encouraging you to tell her if you had a crush on anyone, "Well... There is someone I've been in love with since elementary school."

"Who is it?"

You scoffed, "It doesn't matter, he'd never even give me a second glance. He'd most likely laugh at me if he found out."

"Nonsense! Who is he?"

Deep breath in, "Gladiolus."

"Amicitia?" You nodded, "Oh, he is such a sweetheart. He is protective of Noctis, like a brother! He always hangs out with him, Prompto, and Ignis."

"He only likes pretty girls."

"He would like you!"

"He has been with some girls who weren't very attractive... Like most of the boys around here, he's been around quite a bit, if you catch my drift. But he has calmed down with... Ah... Being intimate with others. He is single now! Has been for a while."

Single? Someone like him was single? That was hard to believe when there were so many girls throwing themselves at him. That one girl, Cindy... You swore they were going out. She always acted like they were together, stealing kisses and everything from him. More than a few times she would prance into class wearing his jacket.

"You should make him a Valentine card!"

"And get laughed at? No, thanks."

"Hear me out, now." Luna put her hands on your shoulders, "Label it for him but from a secret admirer."

"Okay..."

"If he says anything about it, I can tell you and you can leave another note, telling him to look for you at the dance! I know his taste when it comes to dressed up ladies, too."

"You do?"

"His favorite color is red."

Lunafreya jumped up and ran out of the dressing room, coming back almost five minutes later with a deep red dress with faint sparkles. It was a mermaid (or trumpet style as most people call it) styled dress with a sweetheart neckline.

"Try this one. These dresses are very classy. It is generally flattering to the form and draws the eyes to the right places. You'll still be covered well, but still showing off what you've got."

It was fairly simple to put on and it pushed your breasts up a bit which looked amazing. You were surprised how good you looked when you studied yourself in the mirror. There was a slight train to the dress in the back but it wasn't annoying in anyway and it was comfortable, very comfortable. Not to mention it made your confidence go up which was a rare thing to happen these days.

"Whoa..." You couldn't believe how amazing you looked.

"Come out! Let me see!" You walked out and twirled around confidently before standing with a hand on your hip, "Y/n, I had no idea you were hiding such perfection under the layers you always wear! You look perfect! Just wait until you get your hair and makeup done to go with it!"

"Say what now?" You never wore makeup other than lip gloss but you could always try just this one time. 

Luna refused to let you pay for the dress yourself. She insisted it was a gift. After five minutes of her begging, you finally agreed to let her pay for it but you felt horrible. Money was never a problem for her, she came from a very wealthy family. You still felt a bit weird about it, though.

"In return, you just make a card for Gladiolus and slip it into his locker."

This was going to be a disaster...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader slips a card into his locker then proceeds to have a panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried...

Making this card was proving to be hell. You promised Luna you would do it though. She insisted it was the only thing she wanted in return for the dress. You tried listening to sappy love songs to help you write the perfect words, watched chic flicks to try and inspire anything. Nothing seemed to be working. You couldn't even concentrate on the newest book you got, you had already read the same sentence three times. This was going to give you a migraine if you didn't come up with something soon.

_“To love or have loved, that is enough. Ask nothing further. There is no other pearl to be found in the dark folds of life.”_

Maybe Les Misérables was not the best book to read right now. It was quickly tossed across the room. You wanted to rip your hair out. You had picked out a simple card, red with glittery white letters spelling out 'Happy Valentine's Day' in cursive. Inside, you took a red gel pen and decided to write the first thing that came to mind.

_'I've loved you forever yet you don't even know I exist. I'm always right in front of you but you never see me. Whenever I walk past you, my heart beats faster and I can hardly breathe. If only I had the courage to tell you how I felt. The other girls would most likely murder me if they even knew so I remain silent and far away. If I never work up the courage, I want you to know that you are truly loved by at least one person. I care about you, always have and always will.'_

There, it was sappy but it was done. If he wasn't interested, he could just toss it into the trash... You were pretty sure that's what he would do anyway. Even though it'd break your heart if he did, it was most likely going to happen. He had more important things to worry about than secret admirers, like sports and friends and studies. You'd find out tomorrow. Valentine's Day wasn't until the end of the week but you figured you'd just get this over with now since he would have so many other cards and valentines and things to read when the actual day came. A text was sent to Luna confirming you had finished with the card, snapping a picture and sending it to her. A few moments passed and you received a response.

_"Oh, you're so poetic! That's beautifully written! Good job! Slide it into his locker early tomorrow morning!"_

...

You went to school earlier than usual that next day. Quickly, you slid the card into his locker then quickly went to your own. You grabbed the books you needed and quickly scampered into the classroom to your seat. It would be quiet for a while, you could read in peace for a bit. You put on your reading glasses and opened your book.

You had only been in the room for five minutes before you heard Prompto and Gladio but this time Ignis was with them. They were talking about Noctis and Luna going for a walk before class started. The three were laughing about something and joking around then you heard the locker open. One of the guys made a noise and a quiet plop was heard.

"What's this?" Gladiolus asked.

'This was it...'

Ignite was heard next, "Looks like a card."

'Oh gosh...'

"Open it!" Prompto sounded excited for his friend.

'Here we go!' 

The shuffle of paper was heard then silence. Your stomach felt like it knotted up way to tight and you were sure you'd have an anxiety attack.

"I... I apparently have a secret admirer?"

' He doesn't sound disappointed...?'

"No surprise there." Prompto stretched as he spoke, a yawn slurring his words.

'It's quiet again, oh no...'

It was quiet again before Gladio spoke, "Don't let anyone know about this. This person is obviously afraid of the other girls in the school."

'Stop freaking out, God!'

"No surprise there either, they are vicious." Ignite sighed, "I think it'd be safe to tell Noct and Luna. Maybe she can help you figure out who it is."

"The way she writes, it's very poetic."

'That's what Luna said! Okay, stop thinking right now!'

"These words are beautiful. I need to meet this person." You could hear him sigh, "Right in front of me... Who could it be?"

Prompto made a noise as if saying, "I dunno."

"I need to talk to Lunafreya."

'Oh shit, she better not blab! He is going to be so disappointed when he finds out it's me...' You thought. Everyone started flooding into the classroom and going to their separate groups as usual. When Gladio walked in, Prompto just sat beside him and didn't say a word. Gladio was clearly deep in thought. You watched him at the corner of your eye. He opened a book and held the card inside, reading over it again. At one point he discreetly sniffed the card, trying to see if he recognized the scent on it. With no luck in recognizing the new scent, he just read the card over and over. Eventually, he slid the card into his bag and sighed just before the bell rang and the teacher walked in.

Gladio kept glancing down where the letter was hidden safely in his backpack throughout every single class. During lunch, you sat down at your usual spot where you ate lunch alone, as always. Luna had a different lunch period than you so you didn't have anyone to really sit with. You were okay with that though. You could see Gladio sitting across the cafeteria at his usual spot with Ignis, Prompto, and Noctis. Gladio was looking at the card again and quietly discussing it with the others. You couldn't hear what they were saying but they were looking at each and every person in the lunch room. Most likely trying to narrow down their guesses of who gave him the card. Was it just you or did he look tormented? Maybe it was just you. Or maybe he knew it was you and was looking tormented for that reason. You just didn't even feel like eating, the anxiety in your tummy felt like it was squeezing your insides and gagging you. Throwing your food away, you walked outside so you could get some fresh air. 

'Maybe I should go home early...' Was the thought that kept going through your head, 'I mean, the last classes of the day are gym class and art class. I fail in gym every day and art class is just me working on my pastel picture, which I'm almost done with...'

Your chest felt tight and your vision faded around the edges. Your breathing came in short pants and your heart felt like it was beating straight out of your chest.

'W-why am I having a panic attack?!' You fell to your knees and grasped your chest. You were going to pass out! You closed your eyes and tried to calm down. That feeling of an impending doom had a death grip on you and it wouldn't let up. You could feel it almost as it seemed to eat your very soul.

Strong hands gripped you and you heard a voice that sounded far away and underwater all at the same time. There was a gentle shake as if someone were attempting to snap you out of it but it didn't work out so well. 

...

Gladiolus and Ignis decided to ditch lunch early. Prompto and Noctis stayed behind to eat. The two went over the list of possible people the card could have been from. They agreed to keep the list in their head as a random list of names on paper would look like a hit list and they didn't need anyone thinking they were that sort of trouble makers.

"I can't think of anyone who would be right in front of me..."

"We will figure it out. Don't go for who you _think_ it may be, because you are simply impatient, and end up rushing to the wrong person."

Ignis was right. If he went up to any girl and asked if they were his secret admirer, he would get an instant yes and he knew for a fact the one who wrote this letter in the card would not come out and say they were the secret admirer. She was to terrified to do so, she made that clear. He hated how complicated this was with no way of responding to the message this secret admirer had given him!

"Prompto was right when he said this would be an epic story plot for a book."

"Not helping me feel better here, Ignis."

"That statement was not supposed to make you feel better."

Outside, the sight of a girl on the ground caught their eyes and the two immediately ran to her side as it was clear something was wrong with her.

"It's the girl from class! Hey! You okay?" Gladio asked, gently grabbing her. After getting no response he tried shaking her a bit to get her attention. Still, no reaction came from her.

"She is lost in a panic attack." Ignis pointed out.

"I sort of know the feeling..." He huffed, helping her sit up, "You're okay, just try to control your breathing."

She was sweating pretty badly and her body was trembling, it worried the two but neither wanted to try and get her to the nurse's office until she calmed down. Gladio let her fall against his chest. Ignis was instructing her to breathe and eventually she started to cooperate, tears flowing down her cheeks. She leaned closer to the taller one and gripped his shirt in a desperate attempt for any sort of comforting affection. He put an arm around her and Ignis gently held her hand, his fingers on her wrist checking her pulse. 

"Her heart seems to be skipping beats. She must be under a lot of stress. Luna was like this once. It took her days to recover from it." He pushed the glasses back up where they had slowly slid down his nose, "The sun beaming down on her isn't helping with the overheating."

Gladiolus nodded. He picked up a book from your bag and started fanning her with it. The small amount of wind he created seemed to help her start stirring, she started to look more aware of her surroundings,"We may just have to go ahead and carry her to the school nurse."

...

Whoever was holding her smelled amazing and their grip was keeping her from feeling as if she were in danger. She felt safe. After a while, she slowly opened her eyes and looked up. When she saw who had her, she jumped back with a squeak.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't-"

"You should go to the nurse." Ignis insisted, "Also, never apologize for a panic attack, those can't always be prevented."

"I... I..." You looked at Gladio with a blush touching your cheeks. The panic was trying to take over again but this time you just stood up and ran. It was the first thing you thought to do. 

"Hey!"

"Wait!"

They were calling after you and you refused to stop. If the other girls saw, you'd be dead and there was no way you were dealing with bullies today as well. Hopefully they didn't see anything.

No one appeared to have seen what had happened as, thankfully, the rest of the day seemed to go by quickly without anymore panic attacks. You were so very grateful when you finally got out of the school and quickly ran straight home. As usual, your mother was still at work. Her job had her working all day and half the night, you hardly ever got to see her anymore. You went to lay down and didn't even bother taking off your shoes or uniform before crawling under the blankets. Everything that happened that day played through your head and you paused at the memory of Gladio holding you against him. He smelled so good and clean, hopefully you didn't seem like some sort of pervert for thinking such a thing. Your phone vibrated and you quickly looked to see a message from Luna.

_"Hey! Ignis and Gladio were worried for you today! They said you had a panic attack! Are you alright?"_

You typed in a response, confirming everything was alright now that you were home where you knew it was safe.

_"By the way... Gladio is longing to meet you. He can't do much of anything because he is so focused on trying to find out who his secret admirer is! Slide him another note in his locker telling him to look for you in the red dress at the dance!"_

Your hands slid over your face, holding it. You wanted to cry, he'd be so upset when he saw who you were. 

But suddenly a strong wave of determination engulfed you. You could just focus on one thing... You needed to be held by him again. 

'I mean, what is the worst that could happen?! He can just say he isn't interested and you did get that hug! That's enough to last you a lifetime!' You told yourself, looking over the dress and shoes that were neatly hanging across the room. Again, the phone vibrated. It was Luna again.

_"Another by the way, the theme for this year's Valentine dance is 'masquerade' and everyone has to wear masks! So, you can tell him who you are after the night is over with. You will have a fun night to remember with either a yes or a no from him!"_

That was perfect! You had a wonderful plan now!

_"I also got you the perfect mask to wear for your dress! Also, I have red ribbons to pull your hair back with. You always hide behind your hair, no one can ever get a clear look at your pretty face! I don't think anyone has ever seen your whole face before. It'll be a different experience!"_

You hid behind your hair all the time because you never thought you were pretty at all. Nobody would want to see that, Right? You didn't think so.

And Luna was buying you things again. You were incredibly grateful, you just had no way of paying her back in return. You couldn't exactly afford fancy gifts.

_"You can pay me back by spending the entire dance with Gladio."_

...Now you were sure she was a mind reader.

With a long sigh, you took out a notepad with a pretty faded background of a mermaid with various sea critters. You picked up a glittery blue gel pen that matched the patterns around the lines and decided to just write what first came to mind. 

_'If you want to meet me, find me at the dance. I'll be the only one in a different color. Being a masquerade, it will be safe for us to talk there.'_

Simple, quick, and easy. Last time you gave him a card, you spent hours thinking of what to write only to discover writing the first thing that came out was easiest.

'Okay, just have to get there early tomorrow and get this into his locker.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...*pokes fingers together nervously* How am I doing?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone prepares for the Valentine dance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was looking for music to inspire me and typed in 'love songs' in Google. Apparently Taylor Swift has one called 'Love Song' so I listened to it. Her music isn't actually that bad. (I usually listen to metal, jrock, and dark industrial So this was new for me) So I listened to a few more of her song's, I had to download them. They were cute.
> 
> Also, the school I went to wasn't the only ones making the students run laps the entire gym class without stopping, right? Took me forever to figure out how to survive that shit...

"She wants to meet with me at the dance tomorrow!" Gladiolus sounded so excited but was clearly trying to be quiet. Only you, Noctis, Luna, Ignis, and Prompto heard. You were in the classroom and no one else was around, they were outside in the hallway. They quieted down when other voices faded into hearing range. Others started pouring in and Prompto and Gladiolus came in behind them all. Gladio was smiling to himself. It made you so happy when he smiled. Hiding behind your hair, you smiled along with him where no one could see. Everything was perfect for the moment. 

Aaand that moment didn't last long when the one you knew as Cindy waltzed up to the front of Gladio's desk and leaned over on it, her uniform top unbuttoned enough to show off her cleavage.

"You going to the dance with me, Gladdy?" She ran her finger over his cheek in a sexual manner. 

He actually pulled away from her touch, "Sorry, I'm going with someone already."

"What?!"

"You'll have to find someone else."

"Really?! Who?!" She screamed, "I thought we were together!"

"We were never together."

"You jerk!"

You stopped listening after that. You didn't want to hear anymore but Gladio's mood seemed to not be affected by her whining. This was exciting, he was excited about meeting you. Trying to stay positive was hard, it was obvious he would be disappointed when he saw it was you. But no, no thinking about that! Positivity, like Lunafreya had said!

'Stay positive.'

You were nervous, so nervous. Now, just control the panic inside and you'd be alright. At lunch, he was so happy and it made your day just watching him. His laugh was contagious, making you smile. You actually had fun in gym class thanks to Gladio being so happy. Running laps for the entire period without stopping usually killed you but hearing Gladio's words to Noctis helped you out.

"Don't start off running as fast as you possibly can. Keep a slow, steady jog. You'll be alright."

Astrals bless that man, he saved you from a possible (definite) asthma attack. He was excited, running extra simply because his happiness gave him so much extra energy. 

Art class flew by and you found yourself skipping on the way home. The odd stares you were receiving didn't even bother you. The phone vibrated in your pocket, a message from Luna.

_"I'm bringing your items over tomorrow! I'll also bring my things and we can get ready together!"_

That next day, you took the longest shower ever in an attempt to calm your nerves. The water was cool enough to keep you distracted from your thoughts. After, you changed into a sun dress and flip flops. The nervousness was making you feel hot again. 

'Stay calm, stay calm.' 

There was a gentle knock on your door and you ran to open it, finding Luna, already with her hair and makeup done. Beside her... Was Ignis?!?

"Don't panic. He can help us."

Don't panic, right. Your love's best friend knew your secret. But Ignis seemed trustworthy from what you knew of him. He did help you the other day when you had that panic attack, Gladio helped too. Oh, Gladio... 

"I'm glad you are doing well today. Lunafreya explained everything and I have been sworn to secrecy." He smiled.

"T-thank you... Both of you."

You let them in quickly. As if the day couldn't get anymore surprising, Ignis was the one doing your hair and makeup. You thought it was meant as a joke at first until you saw the end results of your hair. It was gracefully pulled back in a red ribbon, the locks flowing in elegant curls from where it was held up. Already, you didn't recognize yourself in the mirror. When he started your makeup, you must have given him an odd look. He laughed, "I'm an artist as well, talented in many, many things. I do not question it, I just thankfully accept it all."

"You should try his cooking one day, It's fantastic." Luna came in with her long white dress on. It made you think of a wedding dress. Surely it was against the law somewhere to be as beautiful as she was. You started to feel discouraged until Ignis placed his fingers under your chin and lifted your face so you could look into his eyes.

"I know that expression and there is no need for it." He moved to the side and you looked into the mirror. That was definitely not you in the mirror, was it? You waved a hand to confirm that the identity of the person reflecting was in fact you. You had never felt beautiful in your entire life. Then it occurred to you that you had never actually taken a good look at your face in a while.

"Y/n, you look beautiful!"

"Doesn't she?"

"Come! Into your dress now!"

Luna took you by the hand and led you into the other room so she could help you ease into your dress without messing up your hair or makeup. 

"Thanks again, Luna."

"Oh, don't thank me. Just concentrate on your true love." She sighed, "It's like a fairytale'"

"It won't end like one..."

"Don't say that!" After you pulled on the high heels, Luna held out a mask. It was red, the same color tone as your dress and sculpted like butterfly wings. It hid your identity enough that no one would recognize you but showed off the eyes where Ignis had created a masterpiece with eyeshadow and eyeliner. The long dangling earrings Luna put in your ears matched the mask perfectly with little butterfly charms decorating them. The necklace was a simple red butterfly pendant on a choker around your neck. You looked beyond beautiful and felt hope deep inside.

"Well, let's go!"

...

"Gladio, this is the first time I've seen you nervous about anything..." Prompto looked at the red rose corsage in his friend's hand, "Red roses always win the ladies over."

"I hope so..."

"What color is she wearing?"

"No clue."

Noctis wanted to smile. Gladio was never nervous when it came to females. He always seemed much like a casanova type of guy. Seeing him all excited and nervous over this secret admirer made him want to chuckle. He looked down at his own corsage he had bought for Luna. Where Gladiolus had a rose surrounded by baby's breath and small flowers, Noctis had chosen an elegant white lilly with white ribbons. All of them wore black suits, Gladio having red accents while Noctis and Prompto had more pastel blue detaling.

Prompto didn't have a date but he was just going to take pictures, anyway. He didn't care much for dancing in public places and most girls were into that kind of thing. He wasn't missing the chance to take pictures of this admirer of Gladio's. Once at the the gardens where the dance was being held, the three pulled their masks on and quickly Gladio ran inside. Of course not everyone was there yet. The garden had a ballroom, outside were more than a few huge gardens. The gardens were always opened to the public. Though it was usually only those who would run laps through the paths that came to visit. It wasn't very popular among younger people. Gladio was proud to admit that he came here often when there was nothing else to do. It was quiet which meant he could take some time to think, some other times he could read.

Noctis flopped down in one of the chairs, crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Prompto sighed, swearing the guy spent half his life sleeping. He had thought it was no possible way he could sleep with such loud music playing but he was apparently wrong. At the last school dance, he had fallen asleep against the gigantic speaker that was blasting music as loud as possible. His nap wasn't for long though as Luna walked in with Ignis behind her. A quick elbow to the arm and Noctis opened his eyes and caught sight of her. A smile touched his lips and he was up rather quickly. Her hand in his, he led her to the dance floor and wasted no time in starting their first dance of the night.

...

Outside, you were nervous. It seemed smart to stay hidden for a while until there were more people inside. You did not want it to seem like you were with Ignis and Luna at all. You didn't need anyone interrogating them about your identity. About twenty minutes passed and you finally took in a deep breath. Slowly, you stepped inside...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew Ignis knew how to contour and all that jazz?
> 
> I'm trying, I really am.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Valentine dance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this sucks.

 

 

...

Gladiolus knew you were the one that sent him the card and letter as soon as you walked in. He was awestruck by you, watching your every single move. He sprinted across the room and took your hand, kissing the back of it.

"I've been looking forward to meeting you."

You blushed, "I take it you liked my card?"

"Loved it."

"I'm glad." You were breathless, especially when he pulled you into a strong embrace. Suddenly, you weren't nervous anymore. Being in his arms made you feel safe and loved. You could practically feel the other girls glaring holes through you but you were happy, his arms felt like home.

On the dance floor, he kept his attention on you. You were sure the other girls were wanting to murder you and that worry must have shown on your face. Gladiolus leaned down close and whispered in your ear.

"Don't let them scare you. If anything happens, I'll be your shield."

There was no way you could stop the smile that grew on your lips. His arms pulled you against his chest and you clung to him. 

"And it's nothing like I've ever known before! Love is an open dooooor!"

"Prompto, I will knock you on your ass."

"Love is an open door! Life can be so much more! With you!" Who knew Prompto knew the words to a Disney song...

"Get out."

"Hehe, I love you too, Gladdy." Where did Prompto even come from, you didn't see him walk up at all. Or maybe that was because Gladio's amazing arms were blocking your view of the world, which you were not complaining about at all. You watched as Gladio nudged the blonde away with his foot, trying not to laugh. 

"Where did he come from?"

Gladio rolled his eyes, "I have no idea. He's like a spy, he can sneak up on you in a heartbeat without anyone knowing. It's creepy."

"Creepy like the girls watching our every move?"

He looked around and saw exactly what you were speaking of, "Whatever happens, just focus on me. Keep your eyes on me, not them. They aren't even there."

Once you looked up into his eyes, the world disappeared and you felt more free with your moves as he led you in a dance. Nobody else mattered in this moment and you were not about to let the other jealous girls in the place rain on your parade. 

"Just like that. Good job, baby girl." Why did it make you weak in the knees when he called you that? His voice in general was going to be the death of you. Song after song was played and the two of you had been dancing together for two hours. When both of you noticed the time, he looked at you, "Walk with me?"

"Of course." You took his arm when it was held out towards you. He was such a gentleman, you weren't expecting it. Outside, you let out a breath you did not realize you were holding, nor did you know how long you were holding it for.

"It's okay, you're safe. They won't bother you while I'm around."

"Thank you... My shield."

He led you through the paths to an area where flowers hid you both from the world. The bench there was old but it held you both.

"So, you going to tell me who you are?"

"Not yet... I don't want you to be disappointed so soon."

"Disappointed?"

"You won't feel any sort of love for me when you find out."

His next words caught you off guard, "Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind."

"You... You've read A Midsummer Night's Dream?" You smiled.

"I have. It's one of my favorites."

"It's one of mine as well." 

Both of you looked into each other's eyes and his hand took yours, "How about we play twenty questions then."

"Alright. No obvious questions though." This was going to be fun.

He rubbed his chin, thinking for a moment, "Are you single?"

You nodded.

"Hm... Favorite color?"

You answered with your favorite color and he nodded, thinking of more questions, "Alright, what are some of your skills?"

"I'm an artist." You said proudly, "I think that's about it."

"The best gift you have ever given to anyone?"

You reached back and undone your necklace, lifting his hand and fastening it around his wrist. Holy crap, your necklace was a bracelet on his massive self, "This one."

He actually blushed and seemed to forget how to speak for the moment. Once words were able to be formed, he thanked you and pressed his forehead to yours.

"Ever been kissed?"

You shook your head.

"Your shield would like to change that, with your permission..."

You always had trust issues but with him you smiled with a nod, "Okay. Permission granted."

A gentle touch to your chin shifted your gaze up to him. Did he always seem this big? You were so small next to him, you suddenly noticed this. With slow, careful movements, he leaned down, pressing his lips against yours in a careful motion. A brush of his tongue and your lips parted without question. The kiss started out gentle but formed into something passionate and hungry. His fingers gently tugged your hair to pull you closer. You had no experience, that was obvious but he didn't seem to mind one bit. He tasted wonderful and you needed more. You weren't sure when he pulled you up to straddle his lap or how he did it without breaking the kiss. Soon your hands cupped his cheeks and his hands massaged your waist through the dress. Your soft moans were muffled by his mouth-

Then there was a bright flash, followed by a familiar laugh. Prompto waved at the two of you, "You guys, this isn't the time or place!"

Gladiolus growled loudly, "If he turns up missing after tonight, don't question it."

"I won't." You laughed.

"Come on, let's go get something to drink." 

Remembering what you had decided at first, the original plan was to come here and see if anyone spiked the punch. Now you were worried you were going to get drugged somehow. He led you to sit at one of the small tables while he went to get drinks. Quickly, you took the mask off and made sure you hadn't sweated off the makeup Ignis had put on you. After confirming it wasn't smeared or messed up, you put it back on before anyone could see you. It was perfect timing, Gladiolus handed you an unopened canned drink, "Oh, thank you."

"Hasn't been opened, hard to tamper with it closed. I don't trust the punch here, pretty sure there are more than a few things that's been thrown into it." He wasn't risking either of you getting sick. Nothing was going to ruin this night for him or you. 

He took your hands in his and simply enjoyed your presence. Being with you had him feeling complete and at peace. His hands let go of yours and took off his signature necklace he always wore, placing it over your head and around your neck. He wanted to admit that it looked better on you but he'd just be talking about the pendant where it dangled between your breasts.

"Keep this, you'll always have me with you "

"Thank you, Gladiolus." You pulled him close and held him tight, "I... I love you."

You felt like you wanted to cry. You'd have to tell him who you were. The question was coming. As if on cue, he kissed you again and put his palm against your cheek, "Please, tell me... Who are-"

You jumped with a high pitched squeak when your phone vibrated in the chest of your dress. It was someone from a faintly familiar number calling you. Something deep inside was telling you to answer it, "Hello?"

"Miss (f/n l/n)?"

"Yes...?"

"This is Doctor Smith from the local hospital."

"The hospital?" Your response had your partner's attention.

"Your mother was in an accident and is in the emergency room."

"I-I'll be right there! Thank you!" You hung up and gave Gladiolus a quick passionate kiss, "I'm sorry, I have to go! It's my mother!"

"What? Wait!"

But you were gone through the crowd before he could stop you or even ask your name.

...

You kicked the high heels off, scooped them up and ran to the hospital as fast as your feet could take you. By the time you got there, your mother had already been put in a room. The elevator was too slow and full of too many people. The stairs were the only option you had. After climbing the staircase and running down several hallways, you finally made it to your mother's room.

"Mama?!"

"Y/n!" She was bruised up with a broken wrist and bandages around her head, "I told them not to call you until after your little dance was over! I know how much it meant to you."

"Don't worry about that. Mama, are you okay?" You cried, remembering your mask and taking it off.

"I'm fine, I'll make it."

"Mom..."

"Okay, I'm hurting but I'll be fine. They said I was going to live." Your mother's eyes looked over you and she smiled, "You look so beautiful, dear."

Tears fell down your cheeks and the makeup didn't even smear along with it. Ignis had that high quality shit. God knows you probably didn't have the proper stuff to get it off of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just chose Smith for the doctor name because a close friend of mine, her father is Doctor Smith. 
> 
> There is a lot of drama coming up!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis is scary... He knows how to do so many things... I'd advise not to get on his bad side.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic has a playlist now! 
> 
> https://8tracks.com/seachellen7/right-in-front-of-you

"Her phone rang just as I was about to ask who she was. It was one of the hospitals, her mother was sent there." Gladiolus was looking through Prompto's pictures of him and his admirer, regretting not getting her name. He didn't want to push her into telling him until she was comfortable and ready.

Luna and Prompto gasped, Ignis and Noctis could just focus on how depressed Gladiolus looked. It wasn't a look they liked on him. Everything was going so well, too...

"I understand the rush, I just..." He touched the necklace around his wrist. The memory of her smiling when she put it on him was everything. 

Luna looked at Ignis and he understood her silent question, shaking his head. It wasn't their place to tell him who she was and it was easily understandable as to why she had forgotten to reveal such a thing in such an emergency. Luna just hoped her mother was okay. After all, y/n's Father was in jail. She had no one else...

"Prompto!"

The blonde almost screamed when he was grabbed from behind, "H-Huh?!"

"This picture! In the background! You took a picture and she is in the background!"

"Yeah...? I might have when I was taking pictures of the scenery?" Did he do something wrong? 

Gladiolus pulled his mask off, "She doesn't have her mask on in this one!"

"Wait, what? Really?" Prompto zoomed in and looked closer, "W-whoa! That's y/n! From most of our classes!" 

Gladiolus appeared to be in deep thought, "The one that sits beside me? I thought she wore glasses."

"Just when she reads." Luna said quietly, "Her mother is all she has left, no wonder she left in such a hurry."

"I'm going to the hospital." Gladio jumped up quickly, Ignis grabbing him and forcing him back into his seat.

"You aren't going anywhere just yet."

"You can't go anywhere yet. There are are two hospitals! Which one is she at?" Prompto asked, "There's the local one but there is the one just outside of town, which is actually closer."

Ignis coughed to get everyone's attention, "Her mother is in the local hospital on the third floor in the west wing, room 203."

The rest looked at the Ignis as he stood there calmly. There was no expression on his face. Prompto blinked a few times before he asked, "Ah, Ignis? How do you know all that?"

"I simply went to the website-"

"He hacked into the hospital." Noctis announced, his voice sounding bored.

"I went into the hospital's files and searched for her last name."

"Yeah, you hacked into private files."

"Noct..."

"What? You know how to do that?" Prompto grabbed him, "Teach me!"

Luna gazed up at Ignis with curious eyes, "Ignis, isn't that against the law? Hacking into a hospital?"

Prompto waved his hands, "Shhhh! No one ever needs to find out!" 

"And no one _ever_ will." Ignis narrowed his eyes and sighed, looking slightly annoyed, "Gladiolus, go find her. Room 203 on the third floor, west wing."

Gladio jumped up and ran fast. There was no way he was letting her deal with this by herself. Y/n, after all this time. She was right in front of him, just as she said in the card and he had no idea at all. This whole time she was just within arms reach, so close to him. Why did he not see this?! Why had he been so blind to y/n?! Even when she was in his arms having a panic attack, he just knew her as the girl with glasses. Now he understood why she had such a bad panic attack that day. She was dealing with the stress of the situation.

As fast as he was running, it felt like he was moving in slow motion. Each step seemed to be taking forever yet everything around him was moving by in a blur.

'Just focus on getting to y/n...' 

Once he made it to the hospital, the rotating glass doors were almost destroyed when he nearly tackled through them. He was not a patient man right now, he wasn't wanting to deal with slow moving obstacles. Never would he admit that he got lost while trying to find y/n. But he quickly got put back on the right track. Soon he ran straight into room 203, the door had been half closed so he figured he'd just go on in. First he saw the mother. She was asleep and looked slightly tense. The painkillers must have been running out. She was covered in dark bruises. Y/n was uncomfortably placed in a cramped chair asleep, still in her dress, mask off and her hair beginning to fall out of the red ribbon it was in. She was absolutely beautiful. Gladio walked to her and pressed the back of his fingers against her cold cheek. A gentle moan escaped her lips and she leaned into his touch.

"Gladiolus?"

"I'm here."

...

The room was freezing. You gave all the blankets you could find to your mother. She was always so easily cold, you couldn't bare to see her anymore uncomfortable than she already was. Of course you lied when you told her you were fine. She didn't need to worry. You'd gladly suffer through the cold so she could be warm.

'I didn't tell Gladiolus who I was. Maybe it's best this way...'

You must have fallen asleep in this uncomfortable chair. Your eyes were heavy and your feet hurt from running on the street, not to mention the cold. But you felt a sudden warmth against your cheek. Unable to stop the name from coming out of your mouth, you could barely hearing yourself saying it, "Gladiolus?"

"I'm here."

You're eyes slowly opened and saw he was standing before you. The first thing out of your mouth was, "I'm so sorry."

"No, no." He dropped to one knee before you and cupped your cheeks, "Never apologize for something you are unable to control."

"Okay..."

"Y/n..."

His voice saying your name made so much joy bubble up in your chest, "Please, my shield. Say my name again..."

"Y/n, this whole time you were within my reach and I did not even see it." He looked to be in physical pain when he spoke, "Can you ever forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive." You shook your head, "I never said anything because I know I'm not pretty or fun like the other girls you have been with."

"You're right, you're nothing like them at all." He smiled, "You're so much more. You're perfect in every way."

"Y/n?" Your mother was starting to wake up, "Y/n?! Who is this?! What is he doing here?! Who are you?!?"

"Mom, no! It's okay! He's safe, you don't have to worry! This is the one I went to the dance with. This is Gladiolus Amicitia."

"Oh... Forgive me." She was looking him over, noting how tall and muscular he was. "I'm sorry, I tend to be overprotective of y/n..." She said, visibly relaxing.

"Everything is forgiven, ma'am. Just know y/n is safest when she is with me." He gently took her unbroken hand in his, "It's a pleasure to meet you. It's easy to see where she gets her beauty from."

"Oh goodness, boy." Your mother laughed, "You just promise me you will treat her right..."

"I promise on my life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but some drama is going to happen soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n becomes a target. The other girls aren't happy about their man being taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a few days to update. I'm exhausted x.x I finally got the actual game and obsessively playing that. Sooooooooo.... Yeah!

This was unexpected...

You knew once word that you and Gladiolus were a couple, there would be some pissed off girls but this...?

Walking into class early, as usual, you saw someone had took a red permanent marker to the top of your desk, writing the word 'whore' in all caps. Being a virgin, you felt the need to laugh at the lie written before you yet you wanted to cry at the same time. Maybe Gladiolus wouldn't notice if you placed your books over it just right.

"Y/n?" He came up behind you, quiet for such a buff guy. His voice made you jump, startling you. His amber eyes saw the top of your desk and fury filled him, "I know Cindy's handwriting anywhere."

Without a second thought, he picked up your desk and swapped it with hers. He wanted to say the girl wasn't a threat but that would be a lie. He had only slept with her once and clearly stated it was just a one time thing. It was childish, he realized, and he apologized two years later. Gladiolus truly felt horrible for leading her on the way he had but she was borderline stalker. It was slightly worrisome.

"Listen, we are in all the same classes except for fourth. Stay with me, she won't touch you." His lips pressed against your forehead and you nodded. He had said he was going to be your shield so depending on him for protection from others seemed perfectly fine. You knew the time would come when you had to defend yourself. You didn't even make eye contact with anyone when each class began. As he had promised, no one bothered you when he was around. At lunch, you sat with Gladio and his best friends. It was refreshing to not be eating alone. When you had to go into the girl's locker room to gym class, that was when you started worrying. You quickly changed into your gym clothes and practically ran out into the gym before anyone could see you. Only a few people were changed and ready. Hesitantly, you went and sat on the floor against the wall, out of sight. 

"Hey, y/n." 

You looked up and Noctis was approaching you. He didn't appear to be annoyed by any means, he actually gave you a friendly smile when he sat down beside you.

"You have any idea how happy Gladio is with you?"

"I... Um..."

"I've been friends with him for a long, long time. I've never seen him this happy before." He let his head fall back against the wall, "Luna seems to really care for you, too."

"I never thought Gladiolus would ever go for someone like me."

"Yeah, you have more in common with him than you think." Noctis closed his eyes to take a cat nap until class would start.

There was no way he could be sleepy. He slept all the time, even during classes. How he managed to make straight A's and pass each test was beyond you. The teachers always seemed annoyed because he never cheated on tests and homework, not even once. 

And of course the evil gym teacher would make today another class of running without stopping. You didn't hate people easily but the gym teacher was really starting to push her way to the top of that list of hated people. Gladiolus stayed by your side the whole time, Noctis on your other. He seemed just as protective as your new boyfriend was. 

_"You have any idea how happy Gladio is with you?"_

He was very close to Gladiolus and he said that you made him happy. That was probably the only reason he was acting as a protective friend.

The other girls in the class glared at you each time you passed them but you did your best to ignore them. They were clearly furious about you and Gladio being together. Him, the popular jock, going out with an unpopular art student. It was unheard of and they considered it an insult that he even chose you over them. When class was over, you were so sweaty that not taking a shower wasn't a choice. You always ran to one of the three private showers when you were forced to bathe after gym. No one bothered you there and when you got out, everyone would be gone. Today seemed like it usually did once you got out. No one was around and it was peacefully quiet while you changed back into your school uniform. When you went to grab your shoes, you couldn't find them. They were no where in sight. You looked in your locker and found even your shoes for gym class were missing. The other girls must have picked the lock to your locker and took your shoes when you were in the shower...

'You have got to be kidding me...' You thought with a sad sigh. Picking up your book bag, you finally walked out of the locker room where Gladio was waiting with Ignis, Prompto, Noctis, and Luna. You didn't say anything as you felt Gladio take you in his arms. No one really noticed until Ignis spoke up.

"May I ask why you aren't wearing any shoes?"

"Um..." You tried thinking up a lie about how you threw them out because they didn't fit right anymore but it was obviously just that, a lie.

Luna threw her backpack down with a harsh glare, "I should have known those idiots were up to something when they walked out laughing! I swear!"

"Well, This has a happy ending for me." Gladiolus smiled, picking you up bridal style, "I can carry her home! We can always leave early to avoid anymore incidents!"

The art teacher was very understanding about things and Luna would explain the situation about the shoes and such for you. Gladiolus would skip the last class quite often so it wouldn't seem out of the ordinary for him to be missing.

It felt as if you were a major burden, being carried by Gladiolus out of the school and down the sidewalk. You had to admit though, it was kind of nice just being in his arms again. Gladiolus, on the other hand, seemed as happy as can be. He said he would get you new shoes, making you feel like even more of a burden. 

"Please let me down? I promise I can walk." Your voice was sad and it made him stop walking. You gently moved down out of his arms and walked beside of him. 

"I hate seeing you down like this..." His hand took yours, finger intertwining, "I'll do something about this tomorrow. You will get your things back, I promise you."

"I'm sorry, I feel like a burden."

"You are far from that." He put a hand on top of your head.

"What are you doing?"

"My sister calms down if I do this when she is upset or depressed. It helps cheer her up, I figured it'd help you feel better."

Somehow it was making you feel better. How odd that such a small gesture could be so comforting, even if his hand was about as big as your head.

The walk to your home didn't seem to take long at all. You invited him in since your mother was still in the hospital. You didn't exactly want to be alone right now.

"So this is your home. It's so cozy."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"It was not."

You gave him a tour of the small house, leading to your room so you could put your book bag down and get the now dirty knee high socks off of your feet. When Gladiolus stepped into your room, he stopped and looked around. He seemed to be mesmerized by the many paintings you had leaning up against the walls. His gaze had to stop and study each one. It was enjoyable for him to be in here. The room even smelled like an art studio, it was amazing to him.

"You did all of these?"

"I did."

"They're all so amazing!"

"Thank you... I didn't think you liked art much."

He looked at you with wide eyes, "Are you kidding? I love art!"

That was something you hadn't expected. He didn't seem like the type of guy who was into art. But were he was admiring every detail on each painting. He picked up one of your drawing journals and began to flip through, finding various practice sketches of hands, eyes, lips, even some of water patterns and unfinished pictures of people.

"I do want to ask you something, Gladiolus..."

"Shoot."

"Ah.... Um... Can you model for me?"

"Huh?" He looked confused as you stood and nervously pulled at your hair.

"I'd like to draw you if you don't mind."

He smirked, "Sure, I can do it right now if you want?"

"Really?" You perked up from your depressed mood.

"So." He began unbuttoning his shirt, "Clothes on or off?"

"O-on! On!" A dark red blush touched your face, "On is okay, I'm just wanting to sketch you with your clothes on."

Gladiolus chuckled at your reaction, unable to stop himself, "Well, if you ever change your mind. I will gladly be the subject of nude art for you."

You were shaking your head fast, "C-clothes on f-f-for n-now! T-thank you..."

"You are too adorable when flustered."

The sketch pad was opened and a pencil was picked up. He sat on a chair in the room and you started sketching out every detail of him. Gladio seemed so content to just sit and watch as you drew. The way your hand moved the pencil was like a dance. He loved watching artists while they worked and you were the most elegant one he had ever seen. Your look of concentration was intense yet gentle. It was clear you were very passionate about what you created on paper. Time passed and you sketched out several quick pictures of him that looked almost like rough sketched photographs. He was amazed when he stood up and saw the results.

"This... Is amazing... How did you get to be so good?" He was thoroughly amazed.

"I've been drawing since I can remember. It's always just come naturally to me. No one ever really comments on it. Family will see it and say it's good but they are so used to it, it isn't any kind of genuine compliment. So I just don't show many people anymore." You smiled sadly, "Do you really like it?"

"I do." He sat beside you and watched you quickly sketch a new picture. This time it was you and him together, in each other's arms.

After you were done, you gently pulled the page out of the drawing journal and slid it into a page protector. After it was sealed, you hand it to him, "This is my first time giving anyone any of my artwork."

"I can keep it?"

"Of course! I put my soul into each picture I create, so you now have a little part of me to keep with you."

The smile on his face was one purely made of gratitude and love, "Thanks, baby girl."

He kissed you, wrapping you up in a warm embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen but y/n meets Iris!

The next few days went by rather smoothly. No one bothered you in your classes and Gladio actually bought you new shoes for school and gym. You had an extra pair at home but his gift made you smile. Nobody even tried to take these. Everything was perfect until you ran to your locker after art class before you met Gladiolus and the others. A small group of people were near the stairs when you closed your locker door and turned to leave. You didn't think anything about them until one of them grabbed you by your backpack.

"So you're Gladio's flavor of the month?" 

"W-what?" 

You watched him as he stepped closer to you, "You don't seem like much. I'm not sure what the womanizer sees in you, dear."

A small grunt of annoyance escaped your throat when you pulled away from him. You didn't like the way he looked, he just seemed like trouble. Every now and then you would see this guy around the school, he just seemed to appear in random places out of no where. He was mysterious and creepy. You felt uncomfortable with his amber eyes looking you up and down.

Surprisingly, an unlikely voice came to your rescue, "Ardyn leave her alone and go play with yourself somewhere else."

"Ah, Cindy. I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?"

"You heard me, go on somewhere."

Cindy was standing up for you? But she hated you for taking Gladiolus from her and the other girls, at least that's what you thought. Ardyn eventually left and you turned to look at Cindy, "Thank you..."

"I wasn't defending you. I just didn't like the way he was talking about Gladio." She narrowed her eyes and walked past you, "Besides, he's always causing trouble with the girl's around here."

She walked down the stairs and you took off, running down the hallway to the other stairway. It took you a few minutes to get to the others and they seemed to notice your expression when you curled up under Gladio's arm.

"Y/n?" Luna asked, "What's wrong?"

"I just ran into the Ardyn guy. He grabbed my bag and asked if I was Gladio's flavor of the month. Then Cindy came and ran him away."

Everyone was quiet, more shocked at the fact that Cindy helped you.

"She said she didn't like the way he was talking about Gladio. That was the main reason she helped me."

Gladio was torn between being amused and pissed off. He didn't give a damn what anyone thought of him but no one touched his girl. You were already overly cautious around the other male students, he probably just made your anxiety worse.

"Are you okay, y/n?" He asked.

You answered with a nod. 

"Let's all go to the arcade, I need nachos!" Prompto lightened up the mood with his suggestion and everyone agreed. Luna wasn't much into games but she enjoyed watching Noctis when he was smiling and having fun. Besides, there was a bookstore right across from it. You were excited over both places.

"Don't they have a few new games there?" Noctis asked.

Prompto shrugged, "I'm not sure."

"All I can think about is nachos. Thanks, Prompto." Gladio put an arm around your shoulders, "We could always check out the book store, as well."

"You like to read?" You asked, curiously.

"I do."

Well, he did quote A Midsummer Night's Dream at the dance. Most guys wouldn't have any idea what that book even was. 

Gladiolus checked his phone, "Iris will meet us there."

"Sweet!" Prompto took off ahead of the group.

"Who is Iris?"

"My little sister. She can't wait to meet you."

The walk to the arcade was full of random singing, quoting movies, and the guys picking on each other. You were actually having fun with them. Usually you just went home after school, or lately it was the hospital where your mother was having several surgeries done from the injuries she had sustained from the car accident. She would pretty much be there for a while until she was better but it seemed they kept finding things wrong with her. She had insisted you hang out with your new friends, she would text or call if anything was wrong or if she wanted the company.

Everyone entered the arcade and a sudden voice caught everyone's attention.

"Gladdy! You finally made it!"

The most adorable girl in existence jumped up and glomped Gladiolus with so much happiness. Watching and hearing her voice just simply made you smile and put you in such a good mood.

"Y/n, this is my sister Iris."

The younger girl turned to look at you and waved happily, "You're so much prettier than the other girls he's been with! I'm so happy to finally meet you! You're all he talks about, lately!"

You looked at Gladiolus who was scratching the back of his head nervously, insisting she was exaggerating. 

"I'm not exaggerating. He smiles a lot more since you came into the picture."

"Iris!"

"Just before the dance, he was so nervous. He was talking to himself in the mirror."

"And Iris has decided to go talk to Prompto!" The slightly embarrassed Gladiolus gently pushed her over to the blonde that was chatting to Noctis about some sort of anime he had recently started watching. Gladiolus blinked a few times, confused as to what to say, "So... Bookstore?"

"Ah, sure!"

The bookstore was so much bigger than you had expected. From the outside, it didn't look like much but there were two floors of nothing but books of all genres. You instantly found yourself walking to the art section, skimming through books of famous artists and a small area of fancy sketch pads and drawing journals that artists could purchase. You picked up a journal that had a blue cover with small symbols around the edges that looked like Latin. In the middle was a seashell that you gently touched with your fingertips. It was a fairly thick journal. Inside, the pages were blank, all but the few pages in the dead center which were light blue with a faint ocean scene where the lines were. You had never seen anything like this before. It was pricey though, a bit ridiculous but most bookstores were expensive in such ways. You always bought the cheap books to draw in.

A vibration in your pocket made you nearly drop the book. You put it back and looked down at your phone once it was out of your pocket. It was your mother's cell phone number.

"Mom?"

_"Y/n, did you have a good day at school?"_

"I did. How are you feeling?"

_"I was wondering if you could stop by. There's... Something I want to talk to you about."_

Something was off about her voice, it held a weight to it. Something was wrong. She only sounded like this when she was trying not to make you worry. You put a hand on Gladio's chest as she spoke, alerting him that something was wrong.

"I'll be right over, okay? I promise!" You hung up and gave Gladiolus a quick kiss, "I'm sorry, I have to go. Something isn't right, I think Mom might be sick or something along with her injuries. I'll call you later!"

Without waiting for any response, you ran out of the bookstore and left him behind. He understood, of course. Your mother was everything to you and the only family you had left. You wasted no time getting to the hospital. As fast as a bullet, you ran up the stairs to your mother's room and nearly tripped when you stepped through the door.

"Mama?"

"Y/n!"

"I came as fast as I could!"

"You should have took your time."

You caught your breath and sat down on the edge of the bed, "What's wrong?"

"Now, don't you panic when I tell you this." Automatically you began to panic, "They found a blood clot in my lungs and suspect I have some heart failure."

"W-what?!" Tears filled your eyes, "Mama..."

"I'm going to make it, they found it in time before it could take my life but it did cause some damage. My heart only works twenty five percent now but it's still beating. They just want to keep me here for a while longer until everything is situated."

Needless to say, you didn't call anyone back that night. You didn't even bother going to school the next day. You refused to leave your mother's side. Your back hurt so bad from sleeping in the hard chair but you would go through all pain imaginable to be by your mother's side. Your phone had been put on silent when you got to your mother's room after leaving the bookstore so you had no idea anyone had called you. That next day, there were several missed calls from Gladio and Luna both. A voicemail confirmed they were all worried that you hadn't called or even come to school.

"Go home, y/n. I'm fine. You need rest and your friends are worried! Go rest at home."

You made sure she was feeling fine before you left to walk home. Upon arriving at your door, you stepped up the same time as Gladiolus.

"Y/n, is everything alright?"

"My... My mom has heart failure..."

Immediately, he took you into his arms and held you to his chest. In his embrace, everything felt like it'd be alright. It was as if he could shield you from all of the bad in the world. A soft rumble of thunder was heard overhead and you unlocked the door to your home, pulling Gladiolus inside as soon as it started pouring down rain.

"I'm sorry I didn't call anyone."

"All is forgiven, it's understandable why you didn't." He laid a hand on your head again like he had once before, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I think so." You were unable to stop yourself from hugging him again. He leaned down to place a kiss on your lips and it turned from a simple peck into a passionate make out session. Your fingertips ran through his hair, gently tugging it and earning a soft growl from him. His hands ran up and down your sides, pulling your hips against his. Your thighs rubbed together, trying not to think about what he was making you feel. When he slipped a hand under the shirt of your uniform and touched bare skin, you jerked away with a slight panicked expression, "I... I'm sorry..."

"Did I go to far?"

"N-no... I'm... Just not ready." You didn't look him in the eyes when you spoke, "Excuse me for just a moment."

You ran straight into the bathroom, and splashed cold water on your face. Your mind was chanting on how you messed up and you seemed to be arguing with yourself on memories from your past. After five long minutes, you finally stepped out of the bathroom. Gladiolus was sitting on the couch, a gentle smile aimed towards you.

"You okay, baby girl?"

"I think so."

He held out some papers and you looked through them to see it was the work you had missed from school that day. After looking closer, you saw everything was already answered and filled out. Your confused face looked up at Gladiolus and he laughed.

"Luna done your homework for you. She's pretty good at mimicking your handwriting. She knew you'd be tired."

"That defeats the purpose of learning but I am thankful. I'll at least look over everything before I go to bed tonight."

"Sounds like a plan to me. I should get back before Iris burns the house down." He leaned his forehead against yours before kissing you, "Sleep tight, babe."

"Thank you, Gladiolus. For everything."

He winked at you before he left and you instantly took your bra off once the door was locked. It was one of those kinds of days where you needed it off and needed to be comfortable. You walked into your room to see a bag on your bed.

"That wasn't here before..." The bag was picked up and inside you found the drawing journal you had absolutely fallen in love with at the bookstore. With it were charcoal pencils. Gladiolus had snuck into your room while you were in the bathroom and left it to surprise you. That night, you fell asleep with it in your arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn tries some shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a trigger warning towards the end of the chapter and a friend suggested I add warnings just before and right after so you'd know where to stop reading and when to start back.
> 
> Ardyn forces a quick kiss at the first but I don't think that's really considered a trigger.....? I made the trigger bit quick so it would just give a back story. I wanted to add angst cause protective Gladio is everything to me.
> 
> Also, autocorrect changes crap and I don't have anyone to read behind me to check for mistakes. That's why my chapters are always so short.

That Friday, straight after school was a quick trip home for a change of clothes then you were off to the hospital and stayed with your mother for a few hours. She was asleep the entire time so you decided to leave a note and walk home. 

It was starting to rain when you were halfway there. Of course this was your luck, sudden pouring rain and no umbrella. Your white flip flops were soaked and your cute red sun dress was drenched. Not only that, but you turned the corner near your house and saw Ardyn with his group of friends under one of the shelters. You quickly hid before they could see you. There was no way you could get to your house without them seeing you. Preferably, you did not want them knowing where you lived. Gods only knew if he would stalk you or not. You pulled up your phone and remembered Gladiolus had texted you his address a few days earlier. Hopefully he wouldn't mind you dropping in until the rain stopped.

"Y/n!" Ardyn's voice was suddenly beside you, his hands coming to rest on the wall on each side of your head, trapping you, "I thought I saw you dart behind the corner here. Whatever are you doing out here all alone in the rain?"

"Just taking a lovely stroll." You pushed him and started walking away.

He didn't seem to take the hint and caught up to you. His arm wrapped around your shoulders and jerked you against him, "Now, don't be like that. I just want to chat."

"Well, I don't!" 

"When are you leaving Gladdy Daddy? I can assure you, I'm better at this relationship subject than he is." 

"I would never consider leaving Gladiolus! You're out of your mind!"

His fingers brushed through your wet hair and his lips were pressed against yours before you could push him away. You elbowed him in the stomach and ran as fast as your feet could take you, turning corners and running down alleys until you were sure you had lost him. The nerve of that guy, touching you like that! Next time, you'd definitely remember to bring a weapon of some sort to keep him from getting anywhere near you.

As fast as your feet could take you, you ran to Gladio's home. You prayed it was the right address. A hesitant knock on the door and no one answered. A few minutes passed before you knocked again. When the door opened, Gladiolus stood there with just a pair of pajama pants on and rubbing a towel over his hair.

"Y/n?! What are you doing in the rain?"

When had you started crying? You hadn't even noticed until a sob was forced out. Your arms went around his waist and he held you tight, leading you inside and closing the door.

"Y/n, what happened?"

"I was on the way home... Ardyn found me and wouldn't leave me alone. He pulled me against him and I freaked out! Every time I see him lately, he tries convincing me to leave you and go with him!" The crying was louder now. 

Gladiolus felt anger rise in his chest. He'd kill the avatars for touching you! Already, it was obvious you were uncomfortable with anyone of the male gender touching you, Ardyn just made it worse.

"I'll kill that son of a bitch!" He growled. Noticing you tense at his words, he calmed himself and ran his fingers over your wet hair, "Come on. Stay here for the night. There's no way I'm letting you go back outside in this."

The first thing you noticed were the many books in the house. It was almost like a library. The second thing you noticed was when he moved to walk in front of you. You knew he had tattoos on his arms but seeing him shirtless for the first time... Holy shit. This guy was purely a work of art, clearly sculpted by some higher deity from above. You had asked him to model for you a few days ago, now you were considering asking him again, no shirt. 

"Baby girl?"

"Huh"

"I asked if you had eaten anything yet."

"Oh!" You had spaced out while looking at his body, "I haven't."

"You like Cup Noodles?" He laughed, "I live off of these things."

You nodded, who didn't like Cup Noodles? 

He moved to fix you some and you thanked him several times without even realizing. His home was so big, all you could do was look around at your surroundings. There was so much space. Your home was easily compared to a small lunchbox next to this one. 

Gladiolus led you upstairs to his room, handing you a pair of his pajama pants and a shirt to wear while your dress dried. He had mentioned getting some clothes from Iris but she was at a friend's house. He didn't like to barge into her room when she wasn't home. Your bag was soaked but you were thankful the inside was dry. The drawing journal and everything you had been carrying was not ruined. After eating the noodles, he prepared his room for you to sleep in. Extra blankets were neatly placed on the bed. He grabbed one pillow and started to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm letting you have the bed."

Your brows furrowed, hands on your hips, "I didn't come here to run you out of your room."

"I was going to sleep on the couch, or in my father's room. He's never here, anyway."

"Please don't leave me alone tonight..." There was no way Ardyn could find you, much less get in here but you still felt safer with Gladiolus in the room with you.

He sighed, "If I stay in here, things might happen. I care about you too much to ruin our relationship with sex this early in..."

"That's another thing I want to talk to you about..." You took a deep breath and sat on the bed. He seemed to take the hint of the seriousness in your voice and sat beside you, "I'm not sure if I will ever be comfortable doing that..."

Suddenly, you were wrapped up in his arms, "We don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with."

"Its just... I'm comfortable with kissing and heavy petting but... When it comes to skin to skin contact... I freak out."

Curiously, he looked down at you. He had also felt you tense up in his arms upon stating this little fact. Your stance, your expression, it screamed only one thing.

*****Trigger Warning*****

"Y/n..." He saw all the signs and it took him a few seconds before he could finally ask you, "Who raped you?"

You were quiet, "My step dad..."

He was silent and held you to his chest, laying back with you on the bed. Fingers stroking through your hair, he could still feel how tense you were as you told him the story. 

"I swear to you, that will never happen again. I promise you."

*****Trigger Warning Over*****

Your eyes looked up at him and you pressed your lips to his without thinking, "Can you hold me tonight?"

"Of course, baby girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. I have ups and downs during cold weather and my mental state was easily upset for a while there. I'm trying to make the next chapter a dramatic but sexy one.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You run to Gladio for safety and smut happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried. It's a bit rushed.

School was out for the summer now and your mother was home from the hospital. You had just left the school and decided on going straight home and start a new painting. You were in a pretty good mood, humming to yourself while sorting the oil paints. Your mother was talking in the other room. Curiously, you walked out and went straight into the living room. But the man she was talking to made you freeze instantly.

"Y/n..." Your step father waved to you.

Memories flashed through your head and you started to panic. The man, sensing your distress, fell to his knees on the floor before you.

"Please forgive me! I just wish to redeem myself! Allow me to take care of you and your mother!" He said with his face pressed into the carpet before you. 

He had been sent to jail for stealing but you never thought he would come back when he got out. His eyes were filled with tears and it seemed he had changed. The man before, all those years ago never cried, never begged for forgiveness, and he never acted nice to anyone at all. 

You just ran to your room and locked the door. Quickly, you grabbed your backpack and a messenger bag, packing clothes, jewelry, an extra pair of shoes, and some pencils with the drawing journal Gladio had bought you. Refusing to leave without telling your mother where you were going, the woman nodded as she plainly saw you had made up your mind and there was no stopping you. You were staying with Gladio for a while and there was nothing she could do to stop you. Your boyfriend's father was rarely home but the times you did speak to him, he always said you were welcome there and even said it could be a second home to you. 

"Your step father has changed but I understand if you need time to see it for yourself." She had said before kissing your forehead and letting you leave.

When you made it to Gladio's home, the door was propped open. Sometimes they did that when the wind was blowing to let the cool breeze in through the opened door and windows on a hot day. They had air conditioning but Iris would tend to get headaches from it, opening the windows and door was also a chance to let in fresh air. You ran straight inside and into Gladio's arms. Every time you ran into his home, he was always right there. It was an odd coincidence that amused you both greatly.

"Y/n? What is it?" Gladiolus asked, concerned.

It took you a minute to form actual words and to catch your breath, "C-can I stay h-here for a few days?"

"Of course, you can stay as long as you wish."

"My... My step father is home..."

Gladiolus stopped and clenched his fists. Anger was apparent on his face. He starting to walk past you and out the door.

"Gladiolus, please don't..." You started crying, "Please, don't do anything to get yourself in trouble! I can't lose you!"

Hearing your cries, he stopped and turned back to you. From your expression, it was obvious you knew he would win in a fight with the man. That was the problem, he would be arrested nd put away for a long time and you did not want that. His arms embraced you once more and led you up to his room. He took some deep breaths. Once calm, he opened the walk-in closet and let you unpack your things. He rarely used his closet, instead putting his clothes in a few of the dresser drawers. The closet was rather fancy and had various drawers built into the walls as well, you were able to claim the entire space for your own. The closet was as big as a small bedroom, it was plenty of room for everything you had brought and more. 

"It's weird... Iris said to order extra food tonight. I asked why, she just said she had a weird feeling." He laughed, "Female intuition is amazing."

"You're probably the first male I've ever heard say that." You felt his hand on your waist, "Thank you, Gladdy..."

"No need to thank me. I love you and I made a promise to keep you safe."

A soft knock was heard. Iris was at the door when both of you turned around, "You look upset, y/n. What's wrong?"

"Well..." You sighed.

Gladiolus had all three of you sit on his bed, "Iris, remember when I told you about y/n's past with her step father?"

"Yes, I said I wanted to help her forget about it."

"Well, he is out of jail and back home. He claims he has changed and wants to help take care of her mother but y/n wants to sort out her thoughts without being in the same house as him for a while."

Iris wrapped her arms around you and held you close, "Food is on its way, we can eat and watch funny movies to cheer you up!"

The food and movies did put you in a better mood, sleeping in Gladio's arms put you in an even better one. You felt so relaxed with your back pressed against his chest, it was your favorite way to cuddle with him. He always kept his radio on with the volume turned down low. Quiet background noise was something he needed when at home. The soft music helped you drift into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Iris announced she was going to stay with a friend. She happily threw her backpack on and picked up the wrapped present as it was a birthday sleepover. You and Gladiolus walked her to the friend's house before the two of you went to the mall. With Gladiolus trying to buy you everything he thought you would like, you had to tell him it was a bit overwhelming having someone spend so much on you. Sure his family was already rich and along with his summer jobs at the gym, he was constantly wanting to spend money on you. It was nice but unnecessary. You did make your own money by selling your paintings and you were able to afford buying things for yourself. It just felt weird having someone do so many things for you.

He insisted on taking you out to dinner at a restaurant, you didn't argue with him on this. Gladio had told you time and time again that he would take you out on proper dinner dates once school got out and there was more time. You were nervous but not because of the date. You had finally decided to try something new tonight with Gladio. Being controlled by your the memories of the past was pissing you off and the two of you had been together for a while. You wanted to finally be able to give yourself to him. It was something you decided when you were in his arms last night.

When you both arrived back at his home, he locked the door for the night and went to change into his pajama pants as he usually did when he always got home. His jacket was pulled off and folded neatly before being placed on the dresser. You admired the tattoo across his back and arms, slowly reaching out to touch it it. He stopped moving, feeling your fingertips trace over each and every detail. The artist had done an incredible job. Gladiolus turned and looked down at you, hands coming up to cup your cheeks. He seemed surprised when you threw your shirt off and pulled him against you, your face nuzzling into his chest. You had forgotten how tall and big he was but now he seemed even bigger. You were so small next to him. Now to just keep remembering he was the love of your life and wouldn't hurt you...

"Y/n...?"

"Please..." You whispered, "I want this. I need this."

"I'm not sure that's-"

"No, I decided. I love you and I want to do this with you. Just... Be gentle, okay?" You blushed.

"You're sure?"

"Mhmm."

He sighed and smiled down at you, kissing your forehead, "If you need me to stop, do not be afraid to tell me to do so. I will always stop if you need me to stop."

A nod was given to him and his lips took yours in a passionate kiss. His boots were kicked off and he expertly pulled off your pants, laying you back on the bed. The quiet music from the radio happened to reach your ears.

_"Let yourself go, close your eyes_   
_Just give me your hands_   
_You only need to feel me_   
_Let yourself go, close your eyes_   
_Just feel my warm embrace_   
_You just have to trust me"_

If you weren't blushing before, you definitely were now. He still had his pants on, kissing you and grinding against you. You could only keep blushing, thinking only one thing.

'The way he is moving his hips... This is like some damn Magic Mike shit, I'm not sure how much more of this I can take...' 

He was wanting your first time to be special and you were forcing yourself not to rush through it.

"Gladiolus..."

He kissed you again, expertly undoing the bra you wore. Sensing you were going to cover yourself, he grabbed your wrists and gently held them beside your head, "Please, don't hide from me."

His hands pulled your panties down and tossed then to the floor. Amber eyes looked over you and a smile touched his lips.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

You shook your head.

"Y/n..." 

Leaning down, he moved the necklace of his you still wore and licked over your nipple. It made you jump with a gasp and he moved slow in order for you to decide if you liked it or not. Once your fingers wrapped in his hair, he continued, switching to the other to give it the same treatment. Slowly, his fingertips trailed down your belly until his hand was between your legs. He moved up to look down at you when he gently touched along your slit.

"You're still sure?"

His answer was a nod. Another gasp left you when you felt him touch your clit. Your body tensed for a moment but you cleared your mind. Looking up at Gladiolus, he smiled down at you. It was a comforting smile, one that promised everything would be okay. You thought about how safe you felt with him and began to relax again when he slid a finger inside. It sent a surge of pleasure coursing through your body. Sliding down, he placed a kiss onto your clit before taking it between his lips. He sucked gently as his fingers pressed upwards inside of you. The sounds you were making were music to his ears. It was just making him even harder. Your first orgasm washed over you and you screamed loud. Somehow he managed to control himself. It was your first time and he wanted it to be special and rememberable. His tongue lapped up your juices and he moved up to press a kiss to your lips.

"You taste so sweet, baby girl." Those words made you blush even more. Everything was sensitive after your first climax, everything felt more intense than before. When he touched you again, you gasped out a moan.

"Gladiolus, please... I... I don't know, I don't know exactly what I'm begging for..."

You were so fucking cute, he could hardly stand it, "I do, baby girl. Relax your body for me."

He led you to lay back on the pillows after throwing the rest of his clothes off. Gladio reached into the drawer beside his bed and pulled out a condom, ripping it open with his teeth. He quickly placed it on, moving to position himself between your legs. He was moving so slow and you needed him to move faster, at least you thought you wanted him to speed up until you felt the pain of being stretched to your limits.

"G-Gladio-!"

"Breathe." He stroked your cheek, "In slowly, out slowly."

Gladiolus wasn't small, you knew this. With this knowledge, you still hadn't been expecting it to hurt as bad as it did. Now you realized why he wanted to move slow. You focused on your breathing like he was instructing you to do.

"Slower breaths, baby girl." He kissed you, stroking his hands over your hips and thighs in an attempt to ease the pain, "Do you need me to stop?"

"N-no! No... Please don't stop." You cried out when you felt a slight sharp pain, he wasn't even halfway in yet but you were determined to take him completely. Now you understood why he asked you to relax. If you hadn't, you would be in severe pain. You hadn't realized tears were streaming from your eyes until he began kissing them away.

"Look at me." You looked into those amber eyes and focused on that while he continued instructing you to breathe, "You're doing so good, baby girl."

His words made you smile, "I... I'm trying. Y-you're so... Big..."

"You're doing such a good job." He smiled back at you. Gladio was halfway in before he started pulling out slowly, starting a slow pace. He was so gentle and careful with you. 

"I love you, Gladiolus..."

His kiss was a fierce one and his hips began moving faster. The pain was fading and pleasure was forming in it's place. You weren't quite sure what came over you when you rolled over on top of him and pinned him to the bed. He had to help you get the right rhythm a few times before you finally caught on. You didn't last long at all, screaming when you reached your peak. His hands pulled you against his chest, his hips moving up into you as he embraced you. It was unlike anything you had ever felt before. All you knew was that you didn't want him to stop. A thought of how he came to be this good darted through your head but you quickly forced it away. He was with you now, no one else. A second orgasm snuck up on you, making your legs shake. Gladio rolled the two of you over again so he was on top, moving faster than before. Your legs still trembling, he threw them over his shoulders and continued to pound into you. 

"Y/n, I love you."

"I- I love you too!" 

You quickly came a third time and he followed soon after. He fell forward, holding himself up on his elbows until you pulled him down against you. He had never been held like this, most girls would throw him off and go about their business. This... It was nice. You felt like home. 

You looked to see your necklace around his wrist still. You pressed a kiss to it and he smiled.

"Y/n, after school... Marry me."

"What?"

"You won't have to live at home. I can take care of you."

With a smile, you nodded, "Okay."


End file.
